ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruna Sakazaki
Haruna Sakazaki '(坂崎ハルナ, ''Sakazaki Haruna. ''born August 10th, 1991) was a Japanese-born former professional wrestler and was known working in Ultimate Future Wrestling Alliance (UFWA), New York Wrestling Alliance (NYWA) and Extreme Answers Wrestling (EAW) under the ringname of '『zakkii』. Early Life Haruna is a daughter of Shinzo Sakazaki, a Japanese Black-belt Aikido Legend and Hiromi Sakazaki, a well-known Japanese Kabuki artist. She has an older brother named Kira Sakazaki, which is also a wrestler in Ultimate Future Wrestling Alliance. She also has a little sister named Mirei Sakazaki, one of Flynn Dell Girls' member, a newly-debuted Japanese idol group. Professional Wrestling Career 'Ultimate Future Wrestling Alliance (UFWA)' 'Rappappa no Shitennou' On, 2nd March episode of Burnout, Haruna debuted alongside with her fellow member, Black Yukirin, Shibuya and Gekikara. She used Torigoya as her ringname and she became a manager in Rappappa no Shitennou, her stable. She accompanied her fellow partners in several occasions such as when Black Yukirin and Shibuya captured their first UFWA Women's Tag Team Champions at Final Frontier 2012. Haruna also competed on Splash-Down BIkini Contest with Black and Shibuya, but they were lost. After Warzone of Hell 2012, Rappappa no Shitennou disbanded after they won a match against Metalliar Yanto. Black Yukirin, Shibuya and Gekikara has been departed from UFWA when Torigoya decided to stay. 'Sakazaki Siblings/Start feud with Avery Knight' Two weeks after a departure of her Shitennou partners, Haruna goes for a single action using her real name while she was asking for some superstars/divas to train her how to wrestle. and finally, Jacqueline took it and willing to train Haruna. then a week after that, She met with her brother, Kira Sakazaki, which is debuting in UFWA at that night. On October 12th Burnout, Haruna debuted her first match against Sable and won it. Haruna started her feud with Avery Knight later on as her brother, Kira Sakazaki started a feud with Avery's boyfriend, Corey Graves. the feud started after Avery injured Haruna's mentor, Jacqueline in a single match at 2012 Fatal Lock-up. Haruna got involved in Kira's feud when he competed in an X-Continental Title match between him, Corey Graves and the current champion, Crimson. Haruna then have a bad season after they lost in 3 Pay-Per-View in a row, such as at Diva's Championship Terrordome, Retribution Rumble and Final Frontier Pre-Show Battle Royal. 'Imperials of Thousand Dreams' After Avery Knight captured the Diva's Championship, Haruna feels jealous, resulting her to released her "Inner Haruna", which is more Agressive than usual. That showed after Haruna injured UFWA Diva, Yumi Ohka. Haruna then competed in Queen of the Ring tournament and successfully captured the title after they defeated Cameron, Naomi, Raven, Mickie James and her own mentor Jacqueline in the final match. She then changed her ringname as 'Lady HARUNA' prior to her Queen of the Ring title and soon aimed directly to the Diva's Champion for her title shot prize. While Avery Knight already make her own "Anti-Diva's Army" and conquered all Diva's Division, HARUNA then gathered a resistance army to defeat Avery's own army and named it Imperials of Thousand Dreams. They battled the Anti-Divas until at Warzone of Hell, HARUNA defeated AveryKnight in an epic Three Stages of Hell match. HARUNA's title reign lasted long enough after several title defenses against Rain at Dark Harvest and a Final Showdown between these two faction at Fatal Lock-up. After match, Candice Michelle, one of Imperials member attacked HARUNA as the order of HARUNA's brother, Kira Sakazaki. a few months later, She returned back as Haruna Sakazaki and end the feud with the Anti-Diva's Army as she defeated Avery Knight in a Steel Cage match and put Avery to an injury for several months. Divas of Tomorrow After ending a long-term feud with the Anti-Diva's Army, Haruna decided to disband Imperials of Thousand Dreams and rewarded each members a title shot for her Diva's Championship. as the result, at Day of Awakening Haruna lost the title to Ember in an Ultimate-X Match and she didn't even regret for it as she never asking for a rematch clause for that title. She was able to finally get back on track at Retribution Rumble as she got a #1 contender spot for UFWA Women's Tag Team Championship with her arch-enemy, the returning Avery Knight. Haruna forced to team up with Avery to face Avery's faction, the Anti-Diva's Army once again. but the unpredictable situation happened as the Anti-Diva's Army members turned their back against their leader, Kicking Avery out of the group. The week after, Haruna got a problem with The Beautiful People when they gave Haruna their trademark "Makeover" to Haruna, cutting Haruna's hair short. Luckily, Avery came to the rescue and starting that point, Avery and Haruna decided to join forces in order to defeat both Beautiful People and Anti-Diva's Army at the same time. The tension rising at UFWA's biggest PPV, Final Frontier as The Divas of Tomorrow, Haruna and Avery's new team name finally captured the Women's Tag Team Championship belts and remain champions for more than four months. The Divas of Tomorrow reach the mark of the longest reigning champion at 28th November edition of Burnout as they defeated the team of Rachel Knight and Skylar Dawson to make their title reign runs smoothly. Elite Answer Wrestling (EAW) Early Career (2014 - ) Haruna made her debut in Elite Answers Wrestling on November 24th, 2014 as she successfully won her debut match against Chelsea in only less than 2 Minutes. Her multiple victory turned into a winning streak as she respectably defeat a few names like Lucy Middley, Marisol Ramirez, Cherish, and the former EAW Hall of Fame Champion, Cameron Ella Ava, which is taken interest by Tarah Nova after that. Her winning streak broken after she lost against Ariana Lopez but her defeat not affecting with her so-called "Path of Victory" as after her defeat, EAW Board of Directors ordered her to compete in a #1 Contendership Match for EAW Vixens Championship, but unfortunately she lost despite of her home country advantage. After her loss, She met Ariana Lopez again in several matches, which is resulting her and Ariana encountered in a "Special Relationship" together. They formed a Tag Team named "Enchanteur" and the team still active until now. Haruna then competed in a gauntlet match involving all Vixens for another #1 Contendership spot for EAW Vixens Champion but again, she lost. She took an early elimination, which is depressed her so much despite all of her efforts. Looking at the result, Haruna thought of commiting suicide but her effort was in vain but still her action put her out of action in a mental injury for about 3 weeks. After her recovery, Haruna competed in some random matches to regain her composure back during Pain for Pride season. Then Dynasty GM announced that all vixens will be involved in a Nine-on-One Handicap Match for the Vixens Championship against the champion herself, Tarah Nova at Pain for Pride. Haruna was refusing to compete at that match but for some unknown reason, She decided to be a part of the match, which is, again, she took the fall and loss. More TBP later Personal Life Besides her occupation as a wrestler, She also has a part-time job as a maid in one of Japanese-style Maid Cafe in Queens. She was once a gravure model for one lingerie product but she resigned in early May 2014. She lives in a small apartment in Astoria, New York. She is really closed if she's being asked about her relationship. Reportedly, She didn't have a boyfriend and will be remain single while she's focusing on her wrestling career. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Veritas ''(Sommersault Reverse DDT) **''Discordia ''(Corner Feint Tiger Kick) **''Gloria ''(Diving Corkscrew Moonsault) *'Double Team Moves' **''Two-Way Dance -Act 1: Lost- ''(Spinning Wheel Kick (Sakazaki) / Spinning Leg Sweep (Knight) Combination) **''Two-Way Dance -Act 2: Liberation- ''(Jumping European Uppercut (Knight) / Chop Block (Sakazaki) Combination) *'Signature Moves' **'Dance Floor Shredder ''(Rapid Punch + slap Combination) **''HaruBuster ''(Flapjack Stunner) **''Crescendo (Step-over Shiranui/Sliced Bread #2) **''Lapis Lazuli 1.0'' (Curved Roundhouse Kick) **''Guru-Guru Wonderland'' (Apron Rolling Neckbreaker) **''Ascension to the Inner Light'' (Rebound Flapjack to a Knockout Punch) **''Moonlight Sonata (Handspring Moonsault Plancha w/Theatrics) *'Entrance Music''' **"Kazana" by FLiP **"Doll" by SCANDAL **"UZA" by AKB48 **"Rosenkreutz" by Ayasa **"Azure Sky" by 『zakkii』 *'Wrestler Managed' **Black Yukirin **Shibuya **Gekikara **Kira Sakazaki *'Nicknames' **'Silver Lining' **Empress of Thousand Dreams **''Yankii-Aidoru'' (Yankee Idol) **Pride of the Vixens Division **Vixen of Thousand Dreams Championships and Accomplishments *'Championships' **'UFWA Diva's Champion (1 time) **UFWA Women's Champion (2 times) **UFWA Women's Tag Team Champions w/ Avery Knight (2 times) **EAW Specialists Champion (1 time) *'Accomplishments' **UFWA 2013 Queen of the Ring **UFWA End of the Year Awards for Feud of the Year (2013) -Imperials vs. Anti-Diva's Army **UFWA End of the Year Awards for Breakout Diva of the Year (2013) ** UFWA End of the Year Awards for Women's Tag Team of the Year (2014) -with Avery Knight **UFWA End of the Year Awards for Champions of the Year (2014) -with Avery Knight as UFWA Women's Tag Team Champions ** Longest Reigning UFWA Women's Tag Team Champions ** UFWA 2015 Miss Money in the Bank Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Japanese Wrestlers Category:Characters from California Category:Retired wrestlers